1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process which permits an improved production and selection of catalysts according to an evolutionary process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art describes a method of producing active and or selective catalysts from inorganic and organometallic solids or mixtures thereof, whereby potentially catalytic active individual components are first identified in the evolutionary search and optimization method, and by their randomized qualitative and quantitative combination with numerous materials, a first generation of mixed materials is produced and then subjected to catalytic testing. In addition, it has already been reported that to produce a new generation according to the principles of mutations and crossing, the best materials of the first generation are selected. This procedure has then been used further for all subsequent generations. However, it has been found that although this procedure leads to catalysts containing catalytically active components, other original components are already removed from the remaining selection process in the first or subsequent generations despite the fact that they could be necessary for an optimum catalyst.